


A Daring Heist With The Golden Merc Corps

by Bee_Of_Paradise



Category: Helix Waltz (Video Game)
Genre: (probably), Canon Compliant, Comedy, Gen, Heist, I Don't Even Know, Probably Takes Place During Season 1, bunch of idiots try to re-steal a bow, magda's exhausted please give her a break
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee_Of_Paradise/pseuds/Bee_Of_Paradise
Summary: When an exhausted Magda is given an impossible (yet well-compensated) task from her good pal Juven, she knows there is only one ragtag band of mercenaries she can trust to get the job done.
Relationships: Asteria/Juven Sakan, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	A Daring Heist With The Golden Merc Corps

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my fist fic and it's very much a WIP! This chapter is subject to change, as are all future chapters.  
> (Side Note: Shatina, Gocheau, and Carlos aren't in this chapter, but they will hopefully be in the next one!)

Magda Ellenstein sat calmly on her bed, combing her fingers through her barely-brushed hair. Sunlight drifted in lazily through a nearby window, bringing a soft breeze along with it. Now _this_ was bliss.

_I can’t believe I finally have a day off!_

She rejoiced, pushing herself up off of the soft mattress with energetic flair. She walked over to the window, wincing slightly at the numb pain in her feet. Five balls in a row was _certainly_ too much. How she managed to walk around at all eluded her.

_But at least I have nothing to worry about today._

She peered outside, looking down at the spruce trees surrounding her home. How tall and proud they stood! How unfaltering their posture (despite slightly dropping branches)! She squinted at them for a few moments. 

_I wonder if they ever get a rest._

Upon finishing her thought, Magda began to hear a pitter-patter in the distance. A feeling of dread fell upon her- she knew what this meant.

The sound grew louder and louder, and Magda turned to face her door. She could hear the nervous, light knocking of Vivian on the other side.

“L-Lady Ellenstein, you’ve got a visitor!”

Magda sighed.

_There’s no such thing as rest for a noble._

“Coming!” she called out, exasperated.

_Please don’t let it be an invitation, please don’t-_

The door swings open, revealing a sickeningly familiar shade of pink.

“Ah, my lovely Eyas, it’s such a pleasure to see you!”

Juven pushes the maid aside, ignoring her critical look. He gives her a sly smile, and the mischievous glint in his eye was unmistakable. She gave him a slight smile, stepping forward to meet him. Vivian continued to eye him suspiciously, remaining a few paces from the doorway. Madga places a hand on her hip, and shifts her weight. 

“What do you want, Juven?”

The Viscount looked down at her with a grimace. 

“Are you not excited to see me, your fine handsome friend?”

She sighs, nodding her head slightly.

“I saw you at the ball yesterday, remember?”

“Of course, of course. You’ve been quite busy, my Eyas. That was your fifth ball in a row this week.” He gives her a knowing wink. “You must be _exhausted._ ”

“I am, Viscount. That’s why I’m spending my day relaxing,” she asserts, not-so-subtly indicating her lack of interest in anything he has planned.

“ _Well,_ when you’re all well-rested, I have a certain… _favor_ to ask of you.” 

“Hmm?” she tilts her head slightly, watching as he looked around nervously. She spots Vivian looking on curiously, readying herself for whatever gossip-worthy favor the Viscount had. The pink-clad man clearly knew better, however, and turned proudly on his heels to face her. 

“Oh, what a beautiful little maid you have here! What is your name, miss?” He offers her his hand, which she looks down upon in shock. She quickly hurries off down the hall without a word. 

Juven turns back to the young Ellenstein girl. 

“Works _every_ time, I swear,” he says with a wink.

She rolls her eyes.

“You probably scared the poor girl, looking at her like that.” She crosses her arms. “Anyways, what favor do you want to ask of me?”

“Well, I’m sure you know that the Four Families of the Senate are associated with their own symbols and weapons and such, yes?”

Magda nods, unsure of where this conversation was going.

“My family has held onto a sacred weapon for hundreds of years- the Golden Bow.”

His demeanor began to change- he shoved his hands into the pocket of his coat, and he refused to look her in the eyes.

“And, anyways, I _may_ have wanted to show off my bow skills to a special lady. And I _may_ have put it off to the side when she suggested we do some stargazing. And I _may_ have realized that some thieves happened to pick it up. And I-”

Magda couldn’t help but laugh.

“So, you tried to show off your bow skills to Asteria and you lost your family heirloom?”

Juven clears his throat indignantly.

“A-Asteria? I don’t know what you’re talking about, my Eyas.”

Magda gives him a deadpan look.

“Sure, then. Not-Asteria. You were out with a completely unknown woman that I’ve never met before. And _then_ you lost your family heirloom?”

He nods.

“I would love to search for it myself, but I’m a busy man. Barbara’s the adventurous type, but I don’t want her meddling in the affairs of thieves. And my uncle? You know, he’s got a stick up his-”

“Yeah,” Magda muttered absent-mindedly. “And you want _me_ to figure out where it is?”

“Well, I have a general idea of its location, of course; you see, there are some warehouses near the port, and I _know_ it has to be there. All _you_ have to do is disguise yourself and retrieve it!”

She scoffed. “Easier said than done!”

He nodded, the glint in his eye resurfacing. “I know. No good deed can go unpunished, hm? I’ll be sure to reward you _handsomely.”_

“How much?”

“Name your price, my Eyas.”

She steps back, placing a hand on her chin. “Five-thousand gold?”

He chuckles. “A hefty price, but well worth it. It’s a deal, then?” He offers her his hand. She takes it -and shakes it firmly.

“Good luck, Lady Ellenstein.” 

He gave a little wave and walked off swiftly down the hallway. Magda let the door hang open. For a moment, she stares off into the distance.

_Was any of that even real?_

The only indication that Juven had even stopped by was the slight imprint of his boot on her gray carpet. That is, until she heard her mother’s voice.

“Oh, Viscount Sakan! I did not see you enter. How _are_ you?”

Magda could tell she was holding back her usual disapproving tone. She could practically see the false smile plastered on Eliza’s face. Her freshly made-up lips would push up against her wrinkled face, but her stern eyes would betray her condescending nature.

She heard the door slam downstairs. 

_The Sakans exit as dramatically as they enter._

Magda was left alone to face the consequences of their deal. She sat down on her bed, focusing on the task at hand. 

“How am I supposed to do this…” she muttered, trying to imagine herself donned in full spy gear to retrieve the bow. 

Magda’s train of thought was cut off by the reappearance of a certain black-and-white outfit in her doorway. 

“Good morning, Lady Ellenstein,” Vivian curtsied, and Magda nodded in return. 

“Ah, Miss Vivian. Good morning…”

The maid stood in place, looking at Magda cautiously.

“You look like you have something to say.”

“Oh, well, I just happened to her you muttering, and, um- maybe _you_ don’t have to do whatever favor the Viscount asked of you.”

Magda tilted her head slightly.

“How so? If I cannot do it, then who will?”

“Well, certainly there are many people who would be interested in doing a little favor for a little money…” As she trailed off, Vivian began to wring her hands nervously, waiting for her employer to respond.

Magda immediately caught on.

“Oh! That could certainly work. Thank you, Miss Vivian.” 

The maid nodded, and began to turn away.

“But please, try to keep out of such business. It’s improper for the servant of a noble family to do so.”

“O-oh, of course. My apologies, Lady Ellenstein.” And with a quick curtsy, the maid took off.

Magda sat alone for a moment, taking in the gentle silence of her room. 

_Who could I ask? Barris and Barbara are clearly off-limits. I could speak with Gonzalo to see if he might know someone who could help, but he tends to pry. Lou is too busy for such trivial matters, and Nyx doesn’t seem the type for such a dangerous venture. I could speak with Hugh, or possibly even Balfey, but would getting the Olineauxs involved make things even more complicated?_

She sighed, crossing off every major noble from her mental list.

_I wonder if any civilians would be interested in retrieving the bow for me. Captain Alan is quite close to the Viscount, so he might not be the best option. Brala works effectively, and he’s swiped a few of my things before. But is one person enough? It almost feels like an entire operation is necessary, but how could I assemble a team? It’s not like there’s just a group of mercenaries sitting around waiting for dangerous wor- wait a second._

“I know _exactly_ what I have to do!” 

Magda stood up from her bed, and edged towards her doorway. Her excitement overwhelmed her pain, and she _almost_ felt entirely revitalized.

“Miss Vivian!” she called out, a spark in her crystal blue eyes.

The young woman came rushing over.

“Yes, Lady Ellenstein?”

“Please, ready one of my _special_ outfits.”

The maid gave her a knowing look. 

“Of course, Lady Ellenstein,” she calls out as she scurries off again.

_I’m heading for the Tavern._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any suggestions appreciated. Writing Juven was surprisingly difficult??? Also for the bow referenced I kinda imagined the bow in the Unruly Hunter set. Hope that all made some sense!  
> :]


End file.
